Shallow, Selfish, and Snobbish
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Takes places after Bachelorettes and Bullets. After some encouragement from Lavon, Wade finally plucks up the courage to go apologize, but Zoe's got a thing or two to say to him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. So this is my very first Hart of Dixie fanfics and I'm still getting the used to writing the characters, so please cut me some slack. I hope I did the characters justice. Anyway, this takes place after Bullets and Bachelorettes. Enjoy._

_Note: I do not own Hart of Dixie or its characters._

* * *

**Shallow, Selfish, and Snobbish**

**Part I**

* * *

Shallow, selfish, and snobbish.

That's what Wade Kinsella had called Zoe Hart.

Zoe sighed and studied herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions since she hadn't even ran a brush through it yet, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night about everything from Wade to George.

Angrily, she ran her fingers through her hair, regretting it almost instantly as her fingers snagged on every tangle it could find. "Am I shallow and snobbish?" she asked herself. Was Wade right about her?

Sure, she had a thing for George and Jesse too for a little while, and yes, she did go out with Judson, but that didn't mean anything! Besides, _he_ was the one who turned her down after that sweetie pie dance, claiming it was all for a bet. The worst part was that if Wade, probably one of her only friends in Bluebell, thought that about her, then the other people's opinions couldn't be much better.

Maybe that's how the whole town saw her, some stuck-up twit from New York City who throws hissy fits when things don't go her way. Thinking about it made her feel even worse.

She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a messy bun, not really caring what she looked like at this point. Zoe took one last glance at the mirror before heading out to Lavon's for breakfast.

She had just stepped out her door when she stopped herself, did she really want to go? Wade would probably be there and he wasn't exactly someone she wanted to see right now. Zoe clenched her fists and went back inside. She'd just pick up something on her way to work.

* * *

"Doc's not gonna show up for breakfast again?" Wade asked, taking another bite from his apple.

Lavon glanced up at him from his cereal, "Probably didn't wanna deal with you."

"C'mon, Lavon, it's been a week. Surely she's over it by now," Wade said.

Lavon raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, after all you said some pretty mean things out there."

"Not like I didn't say nothin' that wasn't true," Wade muttered, and threw out his apple.

Lavon put his bowl down angrily and pointed at Wade, "Now you listen here, Wade. Zoe Hart has done nothin' wrong, got that? Nothin'. It's you who's been acting like a child, maybe if you'd actually told her you liked her 'stead of pulling her pigtails you'd actually get somewhere with her. You can't go blamin' her for not being a mind reader."

"It ain't like it matters whether I tell her anything. I ain't got no fancy job or nothin', she'd just laugh at me and _then_ turn me down. Girls like her don't end up with guys like me, 'least that's what I keep hearing," Wade argued.

"Well maybe you should let Zoe make that choice, you dunno what she's gonna do, so don't go deciding for her. I told you before, you're the only thing keepin' you two from being together and this name callin' you're doing ain't helping your cause," Lavon told him, more gently this time.

"Maybe you're right," Wade said reluctantly.

"Course' I'm right, I'm Lavon Hayes. You know what else? Lavon Hayes thinks you should talk to her."

"That's getting old, Lavon," he told him, as he headed for the door.

"Lavon don't think so!"

* * *

Zoe walked up to her front door, dragging her feet the whole way. It'd been a tiring day and she was glad to be home.

She couldn't wait until she could soak in her tub filled with nice warm water so she could relax and unwind, maybe even a glass of champagne while she read a book by a candle light.

Pausing, she glanced at Wade's place, checking if he was home or not. The lights were off and she couldn't hear the sound of that annoying guitar of his. _Probably still at the Rammer Jammer_, she thought, _not that I'm complaining._

She'd been avoiding Wade for the past week. She just didn't know how to deal with him, not entirely sure she wanted to either. Even though a week had passed, the words still stung as if he'd just said them. Zoe still couldn't believe he thought that about her.

Her hand gripped the door knob and pushed the door open. She almost dropped her bag when she saw the _last_ person she wanted to see sitting on her chair waiting for her.

"Hey, Doc."

* * *

_A/N. Please review on whether I should continue it or not, it'd probably only be a two-shot or three-shot though._

_-Indy_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. I'm glad for all the postivie response for the last chapter! So here's part two of it, there probably won't be a part three anymore though._

_Note: I do not own Hart of Dixie or its characters._

* * *

**Shallow, Selfish, and Snobbish**

**Part II**

* * *

"Is there a medical emergency?" Zoe asked with exaggerated patience. She dropped her bag on the small desk by her door and began to walk past Wade.

"No, but—" he attempted, but Zoe wasn't interested in anything other than yes or no answers.

"Anybody who needs my help?" she asked, not even looking at him as he tried to block her way.

"Well, no, but—" he tried again.

"Crisis? Alien invasion?" Zoe interrupted, angrily,

"Hell no, but—" Wade replied, frustrated.

"Then get out!" Zoe pushed passed him.

"Damnit, Zoe, I just wanna talk to you!" Wade ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Zoe stopped and spun around to face him, radiating pure anger. "Why? You have more insults to throw at me? Cause' if you do, let me tell you, Mr. Kinsella, that I really don't have the time for it."

"I came here to apologize!" he fired back, then repeated in a much softer tone, "I'm here to apologize, Doc."

"Why? So we can be friends again? Why would you want to be friends with a shallow, snobbish, selfish New Yorker?" She jabbed her finger with each adjective for emphasis.

Wade caught her hand to stop her. Zoe tried to pull it back, but he didn't loosen his grip. "I didn't mean it, alright? I wasn't thinkin' straight. I know I said I meant it, but I don't. I was just mad at everything from Jesse to the failed huntin' trip—" He tried to explain.

"So you decided to take it out on me," Zoe finished for him. This time she was able to pull her hand back and made a point of wiping it on her shorts.

"Well I was mad at you, too," he admitted.

"Why? What did I do exactly to make you so mad?" she asked him, and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Damnit, Zoe, you just don't get it, do you?" Wade sighed.

"You're right! I _don't_ get it. I am not shallow just because I liked Judson and George and Jesse. It was a coincidence. Besides, what's your problem with them? What's wrong with them?" she yelled, practically stomping her feet in frustration.

"What's wrong with me?" Wade yelled back then froze, realizing what he just said.

Zoe took a step back, "What?"

Wade took a deep breath then exhaled. He noticed that for the first time Zoe was looking him in the eyes and he held her gaze. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated, "Damnit, Zoe, I've been here this entire time yet you never gave me so much as a second glance."

Taken aback, Zoe replied, "You like me?"

"Well why else would I keep drivin' you 'round town? Or makin' that stupid gumbo, or asking you for that drink, or arguin' with you when I could be out pickin' up some chick from the Rammer Jammer, or refusin' to fix that damn fuse box? Yes, I like you, Zoe Hart. There, I said, now go on and shoot me down cause' I'm just some bartender who ain't got no prospect or money," he sighed.

"You're an idiot," she whispered.

"You could've just said you didn't like me back, Doc. Well, I'll be on my way out so I can drink this night outta my memory," he gave her a slight grin and turned back for the door.

"You're an idiot," she repeated.

"I heard you the first time, Doc!" he called out to her, already making his way back to his place.

He heard a shuffle of footsteps behind him and heard her call, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around slowly, not sure he could take much more of this.

"You're an idiot, Wade Kinsella, because I _do_ like you back. I just didn't want to be another one of your one night stands. Why do you think I was so upset when you called me those things? _Because_ I liked you and hearing those things come out of your mouth was worse than if it came out of anybody else's," she told him.

Wade sighed, "Don't play with me, Doc, it ain't funny." He turned back around when Zoe caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not joking, Wade. If you honestly thought I cared about you being a bartender then you don't know me as well as you thought you did," she gave him a nervous smile.

Wade returned the smile and put a hand on her cheek, "You mean it?"

She nodded.

"Cause' you better be sure, I don't want you runnin' out on me cause' you found somebody better," he joked.

She smacked his arm playfully and smiled at him, "You know I won't."

"Good, cause' I've been waiting a long time for this," he whispered, and pressed his lip to hers.

It wasn't like the other times they kissed. It wasn't fiery and filled with lust, it was slow and sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he put his other hand on the small of her back.

Someone let out a low whistle and the two jumped apart.

Lavon was giving them a knowing smile and had his arms crossed across his chest, satisfied. "It's about time, guys, 'bout time."

* * *

_A/N. I haven't seen the next episode after this yet, but I really look forward to it! If any of you have seen it, could you please give me some spoilers? Thanks!_

_-Indy_


End file.
